


if only these days were ours

by paperarrow



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, beach, damn being a government agent sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperarrow/pseuds/paperarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Abby in a somewhat serious relationship, featuring morning shoreline walks. Ah, the lazy days.<br/>(Not that government agents ever have lazy days.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only these days were ours

When Mike wakes up, he is greeted by the white rays of early morning sunshine that leak through the blinds, spilling onto the floors. His arm is wrapped comfortably around Abby, his legs tangled in her ivory sheets, and his chest pressed against her back, just the way he likes it. He rubs his eyes sleepily, then sits up and gives his arms a stretch. Through the corner of his eye, he sees Abby’s sleeping frame; the even rise and fall of her gentle breathing, the relaxed tension from her eyebrows, and, he notices, the slight smile tugging at the corner of her soft lips. It fills his heart with a glow he can’t quite describe; the thought of his innocent Abby, far away from the guns and knives and mobsters and drug dealers, the dangerous ops, the– Mike cuts himself off when Abby’s eyelids start to flutter open, her lips pulling into a sleepy smile as she looks at him.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Mike says softly, leaning in for a kiss. Abby swats him away, laughing.

“I’ve got morning breath, silly. I don’t think you’d want to smell it.”

“Liar,” Mike smirks, “I think I’ve given you enough good morning kisses to know you do not have morning breath.” And with that, he swoops in and steals a kiss before Abby can protest. They break apart gently, and Mike sees the flecks of gold and green in her irises, so close and so familiar he could count them all with his eyes closed. 

“I can hear the waves calling for us,” Abby tells him, and Mike pulls her close for another kiss before they get dressed.

 

Mike doesn’t stay at Abby’s as often as he’d like, but when he does, morning walks along the shore line are ritual. They walk hand in hand, their feet kissed by the shallow waves that make their way on shore, imprinting twin pairs of temporary footprints in the pristine sand all the way back to Graceland. These walks are Mike’s sanctuary, his reprieve from the stress of the FBI. This particular morning, the air is a bit chilly, but the sky is clear as glass. Mike blows a heavy sigh, watching as his breath comes out as a faint puff, and Abby nudges him gently.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Abby asks quietly, and Mike looks up at the sky despairingly. Oh god, _Idon’tdeserveherIdon’tdeserveherIdon’tdeserveher-_

“Just, you know, the stress of… work.” He notices the subtle stiffness in Abby’s shoulders, and he feels the guilt in his gut. When they’d first met, Mike had told her he was a marine biologist, which was, of course, an outrageous lie, seeing as he hadn’t anticipated meeting again. But a few days later, he met her unexpectedly at the grocers, which led to one date, and then another, and another. By the time they were in a relationship, he couldn’t take back the lie, so he’d settled on being tight-lipped about his “job”, which hadn’t worked too well.

“Must be tough,” Abby says airily, but Mike hears the silent _“not that I’d know”_ in her words. She pulls away from him slightly, causing him to frown. 

With a strong tug, Mike pulls, intending for her to land in his arms. Abby, caught off guard, flies into him a bit harder than expected, and they land in the sand with a thud, causing Abby to straddle Mike, her hair creating a curtain around his face. With a breathless giggle, she leans forward to brush her nose against Mike’s, but he catches her face in his hands, and brings it down to meet his. Suddenly, it’s just the two of them on the beach, eyes shut, bodies intertwined, lips meeting like it’s their last kiss. 

“Abby,” Mike breathes, looking at her dazed.

“Mikey boy!” Johnny’s voice rings suddenly, interrupting them both, and once again, Mike is reminded of the fact that his job always comes first. “Phone call for you, man.”

“Yeah, coming,” Mike calls out. He gives Abby one last kiss before walking back to Graceland, aware of the way Abby’s eyes watch his retreating back as she always does, with a melancholy expression on her face, and he feels that little bit worse about it every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet I was challenged to write. I'm surprised there hasn't been other Mike/Abby works here yet, but anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
